The Unexpected Happens
by Chawmpy-bot
Summary: She undoubtedly one of the best undercover agents of her time, perhaps of all time. He life revolves around her job at the CIA, all else takes the back seat. A new partner turns her world upside down and she's not quite sure if that's a bad or good thing.


Okay, I seriously couldn't resist XD This also helped with keeping my mind off of stupid school (It's a crime getting up at 6... its a crime having to get up at _10_ for crying out loud) and I hate my teacher, currently dealing with 'em bout my grade . haha I've gotta say though, it's good to be back :) I have a lot of plans for this story, I'm just not sure how long I'll make it… I do have the first five or so chapter planned out, although I should add more in between to make it longer d: I hope you all like it… I absolutely fell in love with Auggie when I started watching Covert Affairs (Which happens to be one of my favorite shows now!) ^_^ Anyway, Onward! Read the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own CA, only Addy. And Kevin, gotta give my little stand in boy some love! XD

* * *

"_So you mean because I killed one of the most notorious arms dealers of our time, I'm getting punished?"_

"_All it is is having a new partner. You could call him your… apprentice."_

"_So I'm babysitting a newbie."_

"_He's a trained officer, Addy."_

"_So I'm baby-sitting."_

"_He's older than you by about a year."_

"_So, I'm babysitting a grown man."_

* * *

I quickly got onto the elevator, my heels making barely any sounds on the tile.

I checked my watch, looking up as the different floor levels slowly lit up. Joan was going to be upset if I was lat. Or, maybe more like the higher-ups would be. I was already on this ice with them apparently. Joan was my lifeline.

I tapped my foot impatiently as the elevator stopped to let someone on. A man about my agestepped inside, and I didn't give him much attention. I recognized him slightly, no name but just from people talking. Apparently he liked women. _A lot_. I heard that just last week he had managed to get into the bed of one of our agents, then later that night went on a date with a barista from one of the coffee shops in the building.

We stood in silence as the elevator slowly crept up. The man fidgeted slightly, putting his hands in his pockets as he probably tried to come up with a not-so-cheesy pick-up line. He continued to glance at me, and I just stared forward, hoping he would give up before he even tried.

He didn't.

He finally built up the courage and held out his hand. "I'm Auggie."

I turned my head to get a better look at him. He was tall, considerably taller than my small Italian frame. He had shaggy brown hair and puppy-dog brown eyes. He probably had all the girls falling for him. And he probably knew it too.

"Adelina," I stated simply, reaching over to shake his hand.

"What sort of accent is that?" Auggie asked, raising his eyebrows in what he thought was a charming way. "Italian?"

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, and settled for a nod. This guy was obviously a lady's man, expecting every woman to fall under his spell. I could see him wooing nearly every girl in the building at one point or another.

"Italia. Nice. Amazing soccer team… great food…" Auggie trailed on, attempting to get me involved in the conversation. I grinned mentally, thinking of how my lack of interest was throwing him off.

"So, wanna get dinner later? I know a great Italian place. Probably not as good as the real deal but…" I was pulled from my thoughts and I looked at the man with my eyebrows raised, asking if he was serious.

He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm usually great with women." Bingo.

I stifled a laugh. "What a great way to pick up a girl. Tell her you've had plenty of practice picking up a multitude of other women."

My response startled him, and he bristled silently as I bruised his ego.

"Well, hey, if you didn't want to go you could have just said so."

"One, we both know that isn't true. Your type are typically the same. If you see something you like, you get it. If they resist, the more fun for you because you get a bit of a chase."

I turned so that he was in front of me. "Listen, it's a dog-eat-dog world in the CIA, especially for women. I like my position and I can't say many people would be sad if I left. So I have more important things on my mind than having a date for tonight, and I can very easily take care of that on my own time."

The elevator door opened on cue. I stepped out, leaving a slightly ruffled Auggie standing alone. I quickly stopped the door before it closed so I could look in. I tilted my head with a small smile.

"There should be a girl on the third floor that would be more than willing to get laid."

I smirked as I sent him a wink, and I walked away. My little show was probably a little overkill, but of well. At least I know that he wouldn't be bugging me anytime soon. It wasn't my problem that I'd been having a bad day so far, and he just happened to be within range of my temper.

I turned my thoughts back to what needed to be done, still amused by this morning's events. I knew my day was going to get even worse just shortly.

I walked to my desk and placed my bag and coat on the chair. I glanced at the man across from me.

"Wish me luck, Kevin."

"Just don't piss them off too much this time, Addy," Kevin grinned as I walked by, smacking him on the head gently.

I quietly closed the door to Joan's office, my shoulders already starting to cringe slightly with the expectation of a soon to come scolding.

"Addy."

I turned around quickly, straightening up to my full height. I nodded at my boss. "Joan."

"Come. Have a seat, Addy."

I sat down on the plush seat at the table. Joan sat down next to me, looking a bit annoyed at all the unneeded problems coming up. I knew she had more important things to be doing in the CIA, and I sent her and apologetic look.

Joan's husband, Arthur, was sitting across the table from me and next to him were two more men in suits. They both looked slightly menacing, but maybe they looked this way because I knew that the future of my job rested in their hands. Stupid CIA politics, so unreasonable.

"Now, Miss Valencia," one of the suits leaned forward. I focused on a stain on his jacket. It looked like jelly from a donut. Aren't we supposed to be CIA agents, not police cops? "Mind telling me why we have a dead body downstairs in the morgue?"

"Well it _is_ a morgue… it's kind of a place designed to house dead people," I muttered.

I snuck a glance at Joan, and she looked entirely serious. I could tell she was trying to hide a smile though.

The other suit slammed his fists on the table. "This is not a joke!"

"Obviously. This meeting isn't exactly for shits and giggles, now is it?"

"Our foreign relations are hanging by a thread because, according to the Israelis, you murdered an innocent civilian."

"He was hardly innocent," I scoffed.

"Your mission had been to meet him and get the Intel he had about a terrorist cell in Africa-"

"Exactly my point! What 'innocent civilian' would have information about a fucking terrorist cell?"

"That isn't the point! The point is that instead of getting the Intel, you put three bullets in him!"

"I got the Intel, thank you very much. And I don't regret shooting him," I stated firmly, crossing my arms over my chest. "If I didn't, I would be the one in that morgue."

"Perhaps you can tell us what happened," asked the jelly wanna-be cop.

I sighed, leaning back. "I've already told you. We were at the meeting place. He reached into his coat and pulled out a gun-"

"How do you know it was a gun?"

I sent the second suit a glare. "I know what a goddamn gun looks like. I shoot them on a daily basis, for Christ's sake."

I glanced at Joan, catching the look she was sending me. I immediately understood, and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. With a sigh I finally continued.

"There were a lot of _real_ civilians around, so I tackled him and we went over the railing in to the water. We both swam for the docks. He got out before me, and when I got out, I was staring down the barrel of a gun. I kicked it away from him, we fought. I dove for the gun and shot him before he could pull out a second one."

I looked at Joan as I finished, and felt a little relieved as she sent me a small nod.

"Well, I think we _all_ agree that although it was a tragedy, we are glad you are alright." Arthur sent the two suits a look before turning back to me.

I smiled; finally this was going to be over.

"However, Israel still wants a punishment for you. We have come to terms, and it is decided that you will be under probation and will have a new recruit assigned as your partner. Hopefully this will prevent any future… incidents."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't have a partner. I didn't want a one. I didn't _need_ one. I worked alone. Period.

I opened my mouth to argue back, to mention that I haven't had a partner in years and I've been doing fine on my own, but Joan cut me off.

"It's already been done, Addy."

I watche din horroe as Joan called her secretary to send him in. I chewed on the inside of my cheek. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Hell, this _shouldn't_ be happening. They couldn't be serious. This was the last thing I needed, and just another thing to add to my long list of problems.

The door soon opened, and my eyes widened in surprise.

"You!"

* * *

Mwahahahaha cliff hanger XD I'm pretty sure it's obvious who it is though haha xP

PS: Is anyone else as excited for the new season of CA as I am? XD

~Chawmpy


End file.
